runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Free-to-play
Free-to-play, ook bekend als F2P, is de gratis versie van RuneScape waarvoor je niet aan Jagex geld hoeft te betalen om het te spelen. Spelers die de gratis versie van RuneScape spelen staan bekend als "free players", "F2Ps", "non-members", gratis spelers of niets members. Daartegenover staan members, die geld betalen zodat ze bij meer gebieden kunnen komen, meer skills kunnen beoefenen, items kunnen krijgen en minigames kunnen doen, die free to players niet kunnen doen. Overzicht Het gratis deel van RuneScape is omschreven door Jagex dat het bijna 2000 uur van skills om te trainen bevat om level 99 te verkrijgen in alle gratis skills, en waarvan members een uitgebreid deel is. Er is geen limiet over het aantal tijd voor players om alles level 99 te krijgen, maar gratis spelers hebben wel maar ongeveer 30% van alles dat RuneScape heeft te bieden. Gratis spelers kunnen hun account upgraden en een member worden door maandelijk geld te geven, wat ze meer toegang geeft tot skills, locaties, items, etc. Free-to-play is aanbevolen voor mensen die RuneScape minder dan twee dagen per week spelen. Hiervoor was de free-to-play versie van RuneScape de enige mogelijkheid, voor de introductie van members en de creatie van RuneScape 2. De pay-to-play servers waren gemaakt door Jagex zodat er voordeel kwam voor iedereen van de RuneScape gemeenschap. Met uitzondering van de gameplay, het grootste deel van nieuwe updates binnen RuneScape zijn alleen voor pay-to-play members met de uitzondering van updates aan graphics of toevoeging van nieuwe servers. De gratis versie van RuneScape is lang onveranderd gebleven voor de introductie van members' servers en RuneScape HD. De free-to-play gemeenschap heeft een klein aantal van toevoegingen verkregen, inclusief (maar niet alles aan): * 3 nieuwe quests (Rune Mysteries, Learning the Ropes en The blood pact) * Een nieuwe skill in verband met Rune Mysteries (Runecrafting), maar met minder mogelijkheden dan voor members. * Sinds kort nog een gloednieuwe skill, namelijk Dungeoneering (inclusief nieuw gebied) maar ook met minder mogelijkheden dan voor members. * De Tutorial Island * De Party Room * De Stronghold of Security * De Duel Arena * De Bounty Hunter arena * De Clan Wars arena * De Grand Exchange * De dual update van Mistahlin Training Centre of Excellence en Stronghold of Player Safety * The dual update of the Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence en Stronghold of Player Safety * De Fist of Guthix minigame en gerelateerde spullen. * RuneScape High Detail * De Runecrafting Guild en gerelateerde items. * PvP Worlds en Corrupt dragon equipment. * Tijdelijke toegang tot Swept Away. * Tijdelijke toegang tot Myths of the White Lands. * Tijdelijke toegang tot Splitting Heirs Dit is in contrast met de bijna wekelijkse updates gegeven voor members. Met de verwijdering van de PvP in de Wilderness, waren er erg veel nieuwe F2P updates, waaronder: Duel Arena, Bounty Hunter, Clan Wars (beide in plaats van PK) en Fist of Guthix. Deze toevoeging is een reactie op het vertrekken van de vele vertrekken door mensen die kwamen om te PK'en. In toevoeging tot de veranderingen hierboven, is het hoofddeel van de buiten het game mogelijkheden (waaronder het officiële RuneScape forum) toegangkelijk tot members en F2P servers, met tenminste 12.5 miljoen experience. Jagex heeft ook veranderingen gemaakt aan RuneScape Classic, zodat hij alleen voor members is. Voordelen Hieronder is een lijst met wat voordelen voor non-members die members niet hebben. * Het kost niets (behalve in tijd) * Makkelijker spelen * Meer sensatie na het bereiken van een achievement * Minder kans om dood te gaan * Minigames Nadelen Terwijl er ook voordelen zijn, zijn er ook vele nadelen, hieronder een korte lijst: * Kleiner wereld gebied * Geen skillcapes (Hoewel er toch een paar non-member accounts zijn die alle non-member skills 99 hebben!) * Gelimiteerde toegang tot skills * Minder items * Minder uitrusting * Minder muziek * Trager trainen * Lager maximum combat level * Achterstand bij gevechten * Minder plaats om spullen op te slaan (bank) * Zeldzame updates Op 16 juni 2009, waren er Hellhounds toegevoegd in het F2P spel, wat ze het sterkste F2P monster maakt. Op hetzelfde moment, werden er statuettes aan non-members gegeven, die meer dan 5 miljoen coins waard zijn. * Reclame; hier hebben members geen last van * Geen fullscreen optie * Meer mensen die de regels overtreden * Minder questen * Free players kunnen niet in elke poll stemmen * Geld verdienen is veel moeilijker en:Free-to-play Categorie:RuneScape Categorie:Free to Play Categorie:Beginners guide